Under The Wolf Moon
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: Having had enough Ned Stark fakes his death and then along with Howland Reed heads to Essos where a secret he has been hiding from everyone in his life for almost sixteen years is pregnant and married to a Khal. Now Ned must rise above his own hatred and grievences to accept his own abilities & power as a warg if he is to fulfil a dying promse that will change Westeros forever


Sometimes Ned wondered if it was all worth it. Sometime he wondered whether the choices he had made were the right ones and other times he thought the price had been too high. Sometimes he wondered if everything he had ever done was not enough. But now at this point in time he knew had done the right thing.

After hearing Robert say so callously that he would have no problem killing a child who was with child he knew it was time to break ties with the king. He knew in his heart of hearts that he should have done it years before but something had always stopped him. His hate for the Mad King and that blasted family.

Targaryen was their name. and they had cost him everything. His father, his brother, his sister, and the love of his life. Because of them Jon would never know his mother and because of them he had felt compelled to marry Cat because it was the honorable thing to do. And so he had left Ashara Dayne behind and robbed his son of his mother. His eldest son who loved like a Stark through and through but was like his mother in all of the other ways. Sometimes when Jon looked at him Ned would see Ashara and would have to look away. The pain was simply too great.

Even after sixteen years his heart still belonged to that slip of a woman with her dark eyes and dark hair and skin the color of sand. Some days he longs for her but then he looks at his children and knows he made the right decisions. But here now in this moment he struggles with the desire to run up and sweep the woman in front of him in his arms. For even though her hair in the color of snow and her eyes are that awful violent purple he sees Lyanna in the ways she moves and breathes and looks him.

He knows that everyone thinks him dead except his own family. The North has shut down and is now piling up the supplies and preparing for what is to come. Winter is Coming. But that is not the only thing that is coming. Ned has journeyed much too far and much too long for it to just be that. The woman in front of him is with child and Ned knows of the prophecies. He knows that her son could be the one to conquer and unite everything. But first he has to convince her of the truth.

That Jorah has been lying and that he is here for her. For Ned Stark made a promise. A promise which he betrayed his King and best friend for. A promise he made to Lyanna on her death bed. A promise he made to the stupid man who made his sister lose everything, including her life and her chance to raise her daughter in peace.

He continues to look into the eyes of the woman before him and hopes with everything within him that she can trust him. He sees the dragons on her shoulders and her giant husband of a man ready to kill him if needs be. But Ned will not be deterred. So he does the only thing he can think of. He does what he has not done in almost fifteen years and summons that gift that has haunted the Stark family since the years of the Builder. The gift that has bonded his children to their dire wolves and bonds his niece to her dragons.

For all Starks have it in them to be one. But Brandon denies it and Benjen has never tried and his own father did not have the gift. But Ned has always had it and all of his children in turn have it. They have been blessed and cursed by the old gods. It is their duty to guard the wall and the North and this is a way for them to do so. They are wargs and some are even greenseers. Ned knows Bran will be one eventually.

So Ned reaches out with his mind to the black scaled dragon hatchling and he feels anger and frustration and rage; so much rage and anger. But as the dragon gets used to his presence Ned feels the curiosity and the amusement coming from such a small thing that will one day will gigantic. And much to the shock of the Dothraki and the Khal in front of him the dragon leaves the perch of the khaleesi's shoulder and clumsily flies over to his own. The dragon then curls its tail around his neck and Ned feels it sniffing his hair and feeling the harsh lizard like tongue dart out to lick around his ear.

And in that moment the direwolf that was laying at his feet rises and looks up at him with a look that seems to be one of frustration and annoyance. Ned then reaches out with his arm and tugs on the fur on her neck. The wolf then huffs and walks over a foot and sits on her hunches at his right side. The wolf was dying when they found her and her pups. He had given instructions before he left for the city that she was to be taken care off and then set free. So much to his surprise when he set off to White Harbor the first night with Howland and they found themselves being followed by a full grown direwolf that refused to leave them alone. And now reaching into her mind Ned feels her devotion and annoyance that he took so long to talk to her. He sends her his gratitude and she then rubs her large head against him which sends him stumbling to the side and the dragon on his shoulder squawks and then hisses its anger. The wolf then barks and seems to be laughing. In that moment he dubs her Winter and he can feel her approval of the name. Ned then realizes the silence is deafening. He sees the husband and wife staring at him and he realizes what he must look like to them all.

Howland Reed is behind him and both are armed with their Northern weapons, Ice hangs at his side, dressed in the lights clothes of the Free Cities. And Ned can only smirk slightly when the woman in front of him steps down from the dais and moves till she is standing right in front of him. Her violet eyes bore into his own and he can hear Winter growling slightly.

But this all changes when she blinks turns to her husband and mutters something in the Dothraki tongue that has her husband grinning. He motions with his hand and soon his warriors are dragging Jorah away. The woman in front of him then moves to her husband's side while she sits on his lap.

"So we shall hear what you have to say Ned Stark of Winterfell." her voice is clear and she sounds so much like Lyanna Ned wants to cry. And then Daenerys Targaryen called Stormborn looks at him with mirth and suspicion and something akin to hunger and curiosity in her eyes. "Or should I call you uncle?"

***********Another weird plot bunny in my head. And yes Dany is Lyanna's daughter and therefore Ned's niece and Ned is a warg who has the direwolf that is the mother of all of the pups that his children have. I made her dead instead of alive. Any Questions? Dany's POV is next chapter.**************


End file.
